


and then it's air

by amandaskankovich



Series: mateo and mexico [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: mickey and mateo exchange information





	and then it's air

_Mi amor anoche tuve un sueño..._

They don’t talk about their childhoods much. There’s too much there in the invisible spaces, the heavy air where all that happens before goes. Neither is a physicist. Mateo imagines the things that happen good or bad happening to you like rain falling out of the sky and when it’s over it turns to smoke rising back from where it came.

That’s probably not how time happens. But he already admitted he’s no expert.

Eventually though they have the basics between them. One mother dead. One mother alive in america. One father dead. One father alive in america. One sister a text away. One sister who knows where. Brothers spread all over. No brothers at all.

They both have an ex they can’t talk about. His name gets stuck in their throat.

One of them has a son. His name is given with forced casualness. Like when you buy a gift for someone and you put so much time and thought into it but to make that apparent you might as well show up holding the box completely naked and shivering. So you pretend it means nothing at all. You pretend it took no thought at all. Just something you grabbed. You barely even looked at it.

“Yevgeny,” He says staring up at the ceiling. Exhaling cigarette smoke. Breathes it out into the air slow. Mateo imagines the letters forming in the air like smoke rings, rising up, and fading away. He wants to give something in return. But there’s nothing he has that’s of equal weight. So he crawls across the bed and lays down next to him and licks the side of his neck like a cat and it goes where it goes from there.

*

His sister asks if it’s getting serious. She says it smiling and trying to hide the smile behind the plastic top of a paper coffee cup.

Serious. He lets that word float there. Imagines it in boldface type.

*

Mickey is sitting up in his bed, his lower body under the covers. He’s chewing on his right thumb nail. Mateo lays down beside him then he gently takes the anxious hand. Puts the thumb to his mouth and holds it there. Mickey’s brow furrows in confusion but he doesn’t ask why it happened. The moment just goes on from there.

And then it’s smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish comes from google translate. Feel free to correct.


End file.
